The present invention generally relates to protecting plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, is concerned with the insulation and protection of water faucets from the adverse effects of freezing water.
Faucet insulators have been described in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,530, Dire teaches an apparatus having a cylindrically shapped housing of rigid material lined with insulating material having one end open for placing over the faucet and a small hole in the closed end. In operation, the hook is connected to the faucet and the housing is pushed over the faucet with the chain being pulled tight placing the pin in the first link of the chain extending through the housing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,394, Hartselle, III teaches an apparatus having a rigid elliptical plastic shell, and end seal and a fastening means which is a two-piece pawl and ratchet type fastener having the pawl fixed in such a fashion so that the end seal is fixed over the pipe extending from a wall, with the wrap extending through the closed end of the shell with a retainer holding the shell tightly against the wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,043, Carlson teaches compressing two pieces of insulating flexible foam over a faucet and covering them with a solid rigid protective sleeve. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,180, Walker shows an apparatus of this type comprising pre-formed bodies of thermal insulating material having outer protective covers which are assembled about the faucet adjacent to the wall from which it extends, and then secured to one another in a manner to form an enclosure for the faucet. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,701, Jeng teaches a thermally insulated freeze proof cap which is installed with a specially designed face plate onto the existing outdoor faucet by screwing the cap through the face plate into the wall through which the faucet protrudes.
While the devices discussed previously herein have been described in the prior art, none of the previously cited art have been commercially successful. More than likely this is due to the fact that none of the prior art has been easily manufactured at a price which would make it commercially attractive to the consumer. Additionally, the prior art has not been easily mountable and removable from the faucet and/or insulated well enought to protect the faucet from actually freezing. Consequently, the need exists for improvements in faucet insulating devices which will result in greater utilization by the consumer.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above which can be manufactured at a reasonable price and which fully protect a faucet from the adverse effects of freezing weather.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of this type which, while being inexpensive to manufacture, is simple to assemble about the faucet; and, more particularly, one which actually seals the faucet from the effects of adverse weather conditions, particularly, those involving low temperatures.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of this type which is reusable and available in different sizes and colors for adaptation to various sizes and styles of faucets and exterior decoration schemes of homes and commercial and industrial buildings.